elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobra MkIV
The Cobra MkIV is a multirole ship manufactured by Faulcon DeLacy. In contrast with the versatile Cobra MkIII, the MkIV is designed with a greater emphasis on combat effectiveness. Overview The Cobra MkIV is extremely similar in concept to the Viper MkIV, having better armour, compartments and damage but having drastically reduced mobility. As a combat vessel the MkIV has impressive shielding and armour as well as high damage output. This lets it easily deal with other ships and it can put up a fight against even large ships. This comes at a cost as it is much slower than the MkIII: even with fully upgraded thrusters it struggles to keep up with a Vulture. The manoeurvrability also suffers a huge deal, now at a lowly 3 making the MkIV very sluggish in combat. With all of its hardpoints at the front this makes it easy for nimble ships to take advantage of this weakness and take the MkIV out. As a trader the MkIV has a very impressive 88t of cargo; putting it slightly behind the Keelback and Type-6. In fact the Cobra MkIV has the most internal bays of any ship that can land on a small size landing pad and the highest cargo capacity. This makes the ship a viable option for traders and it can be more beneficial for those looking to destroy incoming pirates, as the MkIV is more than capable of self-defense. As an Explorer the MkIV has a lower jump range than its predecessor due to its higher weight so it is much less viable in the role. It can carry more cargo however so long range trading is more accessible; however the T6 is more useful at this role. The Cobra MkIV has one more small hardpoint (three small, two medium total) and better hardpoint placement than the Cobra MkIII: Two medium hardpoints are located in the same place as on MkIII and three small hardpoints are in a tight group on top of the ship. The interior is identical to that on the MKIII.Elite: Dangerous twitch stream Aug 6th Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Cobra MkIV. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes *The Cobra MkIV is an exclusive reward for Elite Dangerous players who upgraded to Elite Dangerous: Horizons during its first year.Announcing Elite Dangerous: Horizons It is only available to PC players who purchased Horizons before February 5, 2016 (this also includes Lifetime Expansion Pass holders), and to Xbox One players who purchased the Horizons season pass before July 30, 2016. Players who met these requirements can obtain the ship in-game from stations using credits.Frontier Support: Can I get the Cobra MkIV? PlayStation 4 players currently do not have any means to access the Cobra MkIV. Frontier Developments have no plans to make the Cobra MkIV available to other players. Videos File:Elite Dangerous 1.5- Cobra Mk IV teaser File:Cobra_MK4 File:Cobra_Mk_III_by_CMDR_Bomon File:COBRA_MK4_MULTI_CREW Gallery Cobra_MK_IV_-_Profile.png CobraMk IV black fridy paintjob.jpg File:9.jpg Flying weapons.jpg File:6-0.jpg Cobra Mk IV Back.jpg Cobra-Mk4-docked.png|Cobra MkIV docked Cobra-Mk4-docked-front.png|Cobra MkIV docked front cobra-MK-IV-space.png|Cobra MkIV in space Cobra-Mk4-docked-outpost.png|Cobra MkIV docked outpost Cobra_IV.png|Faulcon DeLacy Cobra Mk IV Blueprint References ru:Cobra Mk IV Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Multipurpose Ships